Unforgetable
by Slave4Spike
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED Lizzie refused the help of the doctor, and Alan has had her commited in an attempt to control her and her baby. Surprisingly Coop tries to come to her rescue. Rated T for later chapters, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie sat alone in the atrium in the middle of a mental hospital. She couldn't believe where she was, and what her family was doing to her. When "Steve" showed up at her bedroom door, and told her that her family thought that she should receive some physiological help… she couldn't believe that her grandfather would go to this extreme. Looking around the people in her life and finally seeing how far Alan would go to stake claim on her baby. She refused to allow him to treat her this way.

She attempted to escape through the window, only to have security see her, and they took this as another suicide attempt on her part, despite how much she tried to explain that she didn't need any help her granddad had her committed.

She had been there for three days. Mostly she minded her own business, because frankly she was in a mental hospital, with real mental patients, and that scared her. Resting her hand on her growing belly and talking to her unborn child because she was all she had now. "You know Jenna, I had such high hopes for you… I wanted you to have a family where you were loved, and I wanted you to have people around you that thought more about you than your reputation, or your name.." sniffling as she started to tear up. "I wanted you to know the love of a great man as your father, not the vindictive conniving ways of Jonathan Randall." Staring down at her baby bump and sighing a little as she wiped her cheeks, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Turning around suddenly at the intrusion not knowing who it might be, jumping out of her seat a little and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Coop.

"What are you doing here?" she said in confusion not knowing why he would be there in the first place, after all he had told her on more than one occasion that he was through with her. "I heard what Alan had done, and I came to check on you." He sat down with her and laid a gentle hand on her knee as she softly cried "I just want to go home." She softly said to herself and looked up at him her eyes red and puffy. "I know you do. I'm going to try to get you out of here ok?" taking both of her hands in his and kissing her knuckles gently. Lizzie just watched him as he sat back up and looked at her with care and compassion. "Thank you" smiling at him as she continued her statement "I know that I'm not exactly the person you want to be around now, and I appreciate what you're doing for me, and Jenna"

As much as Coop wanted to forget about Lizzie and her baby, something just ate at him every time he saw her. As much as he had wanted Eva during the entire time he and Lizzie were planning for Jenna's arrival, he had begun to have those feelings for her again. It was apparent by the kiss they had shared on the day they were supposed to become man and wife that something had started to come back inside of him. He had started to fall in love with her again, even though they were getting married because of the baby at first, he had actually pictured what their life would be like after their marriage. He had actually become happy about this arrangement that he had worked out in his mind. Only to be ripped from it because Jonathan laid claim to her baby, only to please his mother. Mostly the reason he ran back to Eva was to forget what was starting to form with Lizzie, the attachment that he had started to feel to her and the little baby inside her. Now even though he was trying to move on without her and the baby he had grown to love he couldn't help but feel for her, and hate to see her so alone and upset.


	2. Chapter 2

LIzzie waited patiently as she watched Coop talk to the doctors in the institution. Telling th em about how she wasn't crazy, just desperate to believe that she and her baby mattered more than just a name to her granddad, and a pawn on the chessboard of the war Jonathan had planned to have out with Alan.

Sitting in that chair as she watched him, that familiar dizzy feeling that she had experienced the day of their wedding returning, as she tried to stand up in an effort to walk the short 3 feet to him to get his help, knowing that something was not right. Of coarse she had been fatigued and tired lately, her joints ached a lot too. Most of her symptoms she felt were just pregnancy symptoms, but something wasn't right with her seeing double. Managing to get the three feet she reached out for Coops shoulder and as soon as she said his name "Coo.." she doubled over to the floor. 

Coop feeling her grasp on his should turned and noticed right away that her face was pale, she was having trouble keeping her eyes focused on one thing, and knew immediately when she failed to finish his name that she was not fine. Quickly catching her in his arms as he tried to talk to her "Lizzie... Lizzie?" he said laying her on the tile floor and grabbing one of the pillow cushions from the chairs and putting it under her head, as the doctor went to try and help her.

The doctor quickly put on his stethoscope and started listening to her heartbeat, asking him some questions so that he could get a bit more information of her medical history. "Um…" thinking hard due to the circumstances, holding her hand as he started at the beginning "when she was little she survived leukemia… she had a bone marrow transplant. Other than that I don't know."

As soon as he mentioned that he asked coop to grab Lizzie and carry her to the exam room, complying and sliding his arms under Lizzie's body. One arm sliding under her knees and the other around her back Lizzie starting to come around in his arms mumbling softly "mmm what happened?"

Carrying her into the examination room and laying her on the gurney then smoothing his hand across her forehead as they connected their glances. "Coop… what happened?" she asked him obvious that she was scared that something's wrong. "The baby.. Is Jenna ok?" starting to panic a little but Coop quickly calmed her down "No the baby is fine, we're just waiting to make sure that you are alright" Lizzie calmed down quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. Coop ran and got her a bottle of water, calling Beth and Alan to let them know that something had happened to Lizzie and that they probably should get there.

A few hours later, after numerous blood tests and everything, they had transferred Lizzie to Cedars and putting her in a private room. Coop stayed out in the waiting room with Tammy and Jonathan, waiting for Lizzie's diagnoses. The air was so sterile, smelling of cleanser and alcohol. None of them liked the situation that they were in at that moment. Coop leaned forward on his knees and rested his head in his hands. Jonathan and Tammy were holding hands as they waited looking over at Alan and Beth who were obviously not pleased that they were there. 

"God what's taking so long…" Beth finally stood in frustration Alan immediately springing to his feet to try to calm her down. "Beth relax I'm sure that they are just doing a really thorough check of Elizabeth's tests"

Rick walked down the hallway with a noticeable intent. He was reading over the file containing all of the results from the battery of tests that they had put Lizzie through in order to make a proper diagnosis. Getting to the waiting room everyone looking at him with a curious look Rick sat down and started to explain what the results had shown.

"Well we ran some blood work and an ultrasound and everything, and found that the baby is just fine." Rick smiled everyone breathing a sigh of relief when he mentioned that the baby was alright. Although everyone could tell that there was something else going on here when Rick stopped the smiles and simply blurted out the rest. "However, Lizzie… she's she isn't doing very well."

"Rick.. what do you mean.. are you saying something is wrong with my little girl?" Beth said as her hand came to rest on her heart and she felt as if she had a frog clogging her throat.

"Beth, I ran the test 3 t imes just to make sure… and I'm afraid that her leukemia is back, and its spreading fast"

Coop looked at them with disbelief. How could this happen, the cancer she had fought so hard to overcome as a child, was back.

Jonathan spoke up "what about the baby? How does this affect her?"

"Well, right now I can't recommend any treatment for Lizzie that won't hurt or inter fear with her pregnancy. Right now the course of action is up to her."

"Does she know?" Beth whispered as Alan helped her to sit down. "Yes Beth she knows… and she's asking to see you Coop" Looking at him and Coop nodded "of coarse, where is she?" following Rick down the hallway into the room where Lizzie was being treated.

When he got to the door and walked inside, she was hooked up to a fetal heart monitor, just a precaution to make sure that the baby was alright. Moving to sit beside the bed and looking up into her big blue eyes and smiling "Hey you." he smiled and out of instinct taking her hand in his. 

"Hey" she smiled and licked her lips nervously "So… It's back" taking things with stride "You'll beat this Lizzie, just like you did before" Coop saying it more for his own belief instead of hers. "Thank you, but I know the chances… I lived with this disease before remember? I know that my chances are slim to none without some sort of treatment." Biting her lip and forcing a smile to her face "And I don't want to put Jenna at risk, she deserves to live."


End file.
